


Written All Over Your Face

by reeby10



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Aiden Kane is basically a live sex radar is what I'm saying, Boarding School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Morning After, Relationship Reveal, but not on purpose and not even really a relationship yet, everyone is highly amused, not pre-relationship but not established relationship either ja feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Aiden looked up from his conversation with Harvard as Nicholas and Seiji slid into their seats. He immediately smiled, and Nicholas felt his blood run cold. Nothing good came out a look like that from Aiden.





	Written All Over Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> I meant to have this done as a treat and just... didn't get it done quite in time. Whoops lol

Nicholas groaned as light hit his eyes, waking him from a peaceful sleep. That shouldn’t happen since the curtain across the room blocked the window. But as he blinked awake, he realized that the curtain was pulled back a bit from where it usually was.

That was odd. He racked his brain for a reason, and suddenly his mind caught on the current absence of Seiji. Seiji, who had been so fired up by their argument last night that he’d pushed Nicholas up against the wall and… kissed him. And then he’d slid to his knees and—

Nicholas felt himself flushing at the memory, and he squirmed. The movement made him aware of the uncomfortable way his boxers were sticking to him. He would definitely need to take care of that soon since class was starting in — he glanced at the clock — less than an hour.

He made his way to the bathroom down the hall as casually as possible. Thankfully most of the other boys in there were still half asleep, so they didn’t notice anything. He still felt paranoid they’d somehow know though.

Washed and feeling much more able to function without freaking out about what happened last night, he returned to his room. Where, of course, Seiji had returned to as well.

“Uh, hey,” Nicholas offered weakly, averting his eyes. He could feel his face heating again.

Seiji nodded at him, and Nicholas was interested to see that his cheeks were pink too. It made him smile, feeling supremely pleased that he had such an effect on Seji as well. Though Seiji had been the one to initiate everything last night, so maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised.

Nicholas dropped his dirty clothes in the pile at the end of his bed, ignoring the way that made Seiji grimace, and turned back. “Breakfast?”

They grabbed their bags and headed toward the cafeteria. Nicholas was incredibly aware of the space between them and how neither of them had said anything about what happened last night. He wasn’t really sure what to say if he was honest, or where they should go from here. This _really_ wasn’t a situation he’d found himself in before.

The cafeteria was mostly full this close to class time, but Nicholas managed to stay close beside Seiji as they pushed through the crowd. They both grabbed trays of oatmeal, grabbing fruit to go with it, and headed toward their normal table. It was where most of the fencing team and fencing hopefuls sat.

On the side of the table facing toward the front of the cafeteria, where Nicholas and Seiji were coming from, sat Harvard and Aiden, along with a couple others. Nicholas could see the back of Bobby and Tanner’s heads and two spots open next to them that he headed for.

Aiden looked up from his conversation with Harvard as Nicholas and Seiji slid into their seats. He immediately smiled, and Nicholas felt his blood run cold. Nothing good came out a look like that from Aiden.

“Oooh,” Aiden said, eyes lighting up as he elbowed Harvard in the side until he looked up too. “Looks like somebody got _laid_. Congrats!”

Nicholas choked around the mouthful of oatmeal he’d just taken, barely noticing Seiji stiffening beside him. “What?” he gasped out. “How did you… how did you know?”

“Oh my god, did you two finally—?” Bobby squeaked from his other side, but Nicholas definitely didn’t have it in him to deal with that right now on top of Aiden.

“It was written all over your face,” Aiden said, smirking. “All over both of your faces. I can always tell these things.”

The others all started talking at once, except Harvard of course, because he either didn’t care or had too much maturity to talk about Nicholas and Seiji’s barely existent sex life. Nicholas would have been more grateful for his silence if not for literally all of his other friends taking delight in talking about it.

They weren’t even giving him or Seiji a chance to say anything, not that either of them probably had any idea of what to say. Nicholas certainly didn’t. Was he supposed to deny it? Brag about it? He and Seiji hadn’t even had a chance to talk about what happened last night, much less what was going to happen between them now!

Suddenly Harvard stood up from the table, distracting everyone. “Five minutes until class, guys, get going,” he said, and picked up his tray to go.

The others did the same, with only a few more comments as they left, and soon it was only Nicholas and Seiji left at the table. Which was probably the most awkward thing that had ever happened in Nicholas’ life if he was being honest. He slumped forward until his forehead hit the table.

“I’m pretty sure they won’t believe you now even if you say we didn’t,” he said, voice muffled, at a loss for what else to say. “Sorry.”

Seiji didn’t say anything, just stood up and started putting the remaining trash on his tray before picking up Nicholas’ tray as well and heading for the trash. “Why would I want to say that?” he asked, voice unreadable as usual.

Nicholas jerked his head up and stared after him, eyes wide. Was Seiji really saying that they were… a thing? Or was this whole thing messing with his head so much he was imagining things?

Now he was _really_ confused.


End file.
